


Test Thirteen

by egosoffire



Series: Kink Bingo - The Comfort Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Thor and Bruce enjoy switching. A major issue is restraints. Normal ones don't hold Thor. Restraint test number thirteen hopes to be a success.





	Test Thirteen

“Well, that didn’t work.”

Bruce laughed, an infectious sound that had the God of Thunder laughing as well. Thor held up his arms, which had, only moments before, been bound by intricate manacles. Well, he was still bound...sort of. The cuffs remained around both of his wrists, but the chain was broken, still sizzling from the surge of electricity. 

“No, I don’t think it did,” Thor agreed, breaking the cuffs off the rest of the way and tossing them to the ground.

“Restraint experiment number twelve is a failure,” Bruce chuckled warmly, joining Thor on the bed.

Thor shook his head as they kissed. He and Bruce had an active, exciting life both in and out of the bedroom, but there was one small issue. Whenever Thor submitted, restraints were a near impossibility. Of course, they pretended a few times, which worked well enough when both of them were calm.

Yet, it was hard to stay calm when they were together. Most of the time, their attempts at restraints ended in broken, sizzling bonds.

“Back to the drawing board, sir,” Thor said, a twinkle in his eye. He and Bruce switched their roles in the bedroom often, but there was a great thrill in submission. He loved it, and he also knew just how much of a kick Bruce got out of taking charge. He could see it in his eyes, the way they lit up when he told Thor exactly what he was to do.

“I’ll figure this one out.”

Thor had a feeling that Bruce would figure something out, that their thirteenth time would be a charm, especially after the next afternoon, when he caught his beautiful Bruce in the middle of a conversation with Tony. He couldn’t hear what either man was saying, but Tony looked in his direction, raised an eyebrow and grinned.

The two of them working together was always a little dangerous, but this time, Thor figured that was a worthy danger.

Thor woke up a few mornings later to a  _ click.  _

He opened his eyes and found that he was bound to the bed, naked. Well, the nudity wasn’t a surprise, as Thor usually slept nude, but the cuffs that had his arms bound to the headboard were definitely not there when he had fallen asleep. He’d also had Bruce curled up against him, not standing in front of him.

“Morning.”

Thor looked up. Bruce stood above him with his lower lip curled into something like a smirk.

“What’s this?” Thor asked, chuckling.

“Well, I invented something.” Bruce’s grin was the one that melted him, drove him to his knees every single time. “Tony helped.”

“What did you tell him?” Thor asked, looking up at his bound wrists.

Bruce stepped to the end of the bed, watching Thor with a curiosity that was  _ beautiful.  _

“The truth,” he chuckled. “I hope that’s okay. Stephen’s his Dom now and he’s...very open minded. I knew he’d be able to help us. I didn’t tell him any details, just that we switch and stuff and that you can’t be tied down. Nothing too detailed at all.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Thor assured. The Avengers were notoriously more open with one another, their sex lives more closely aligned with the Asgardian way, than most humans were. “Is Tony sure that these will hold?”

“He is,” Bruce promised, “but there’s only one way to be sure. We need to test them under real pressure.”

The look on his face is  _ everything  _ to Thor.

“Come here then.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his insistent tone. “Excuse me?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Was that a command, love?”

Thor lowered his gaze and shook his head. “No sir, it wasn’t.”

Bruce laughed again and climbed onto the bed, straddling Thor’s waist. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the god’s, a gentle kiss that put a spell on Thor. He scooted backwards, rolling his hips so that Thor got some of the amazing friction of cloth against skin, but not enough. He pulled on the bonds, finding that at least so far, they were not going to give.

Bruce’s fingers traced along his stomach, up to his chest. He bent down and followed the path of his fingers with his mouth. His tongue took a tentative swipe at Thor’s nipple, hand sliding between his legs.

“Want to try something,” Bruce said, squeezing lightly.

“Driving me insane?”

“No, you’re not going to go insane,” Bruce promised. “You’re a god, and you’re made of far tougher stuff than that.”

Bruce got off of Thor then and returned from his desk drawer with a thin strip of black cloth. 

“A blindfold?” Thor asked. “Something you don’t want me to see?”

“Maybe,” Bruce replied, his grin cheeky. “Please don’t electrocute me.”

Thor grumbled at his words as Bruce slipped the blindfold over his eyes. It was a real concern, of course, but he had learned through their time together to keep both his emotions and his powers under control. It was, however, an added bonus to know that the Hulk was there, keeping Bruce safe in the event of an emergency.

Being blind felt strange. It was isolating, yes, but Bruce’s presence was constant. He was always right there. Thor could hear him shuffling through the room, doing something, but there was no doubt in his mind that Bruce was one hundred percent  _ there.  _ They were just connected in that special way.

Then  _ cold.  _

What Thor imagined was a tiny rounded ice cube slid over his chest, causing him to suck in a breath instinctively. It teased the skin for a moment, before Bruce set it against his left nipple, just for a moment. Thor gasped.

Thor could feel the static in his fingertips. He cooled it down immediately, which wasn’t too hard because of the freezing touch of ice.

The cube slid across his chest to the right.

“Oh, by the gods, you’re ridiculous,” he said fondly. “Do you plan on torturing me all night?”

Thor could almost hear Bruce’s smile when he laughed. Bruce wrapped his fingers around Thor’s length and stroked, lightly. He had already been half-hard, aroused by the moment and just being with Bruce, but a few brisk strokes and god, tears come to his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to cry with need. Bruce’s touch was amazing, firm. He arched into the touch and the wet cube of ice touched his lips.

“Here, you might need this,” Bruce chuckled, sticking it into his mouth gently. “Your ears are steaming.”

“I do not steam,” he replied, the sounds garbled by the ice cube. He promptly spit it out.

“You’re steaming, just a little,” Bruce said, and then something soft touched him where Bruce’s hand had been just a moment before.

It was a soft piece of fabric. It tickled at his thighs before it brushed over his arousal. His heart raced and Thor stopped doubting Bruce’s assessment of him as  _ steaming.  _ He now believed that steaming was one hundred percent possible, because his body was on fire. Thor was on edge, desperate. He pulled on the bindings as hard as he could.

They don’t move an inch. There was a little wiggle room, then the chain clattered and they did not move at all.

“Restraints are working, aren’t they?” Bruce chuckled against his lips.

The kissing was nice. Bruce’s long, lingering kisses stoked the flames inside of him. Bruce stroked him again, using whatever that soft, silky fabric was .He felt as though he could come undone from that alone. Usually, it took a lot more than a hand to do it for him. When he began to rock his hips, Bruce lightly swatted his thigh, halting in the stroking.

“You’re evil,” Thor rasped out.

“Hey, I’m testing out the durability of these restraints, aren’t I?” Bruce asked with a cheeky grin. “I can’t do that unless you completely come undone for me. Otherwise, the test will have insufficient evidence.”

Then, Bruce’s mouth.

The scientist kissed down his chest, tiny little kisses that were meant to tease. Thor bucked up against him, right before Bruce settled down between Thor’s legs. He kissed the skin of his inner thighs, before making him jerk madly by taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Thor could almost see the smirk in Bruce’s eyes, blindfold or no.

Their first few times together, Bruce had been terrified of the Hulk coming out, causing harm, but Thor was the first person Bruce was able to safely sleep with, because the Hulk loved him. When Bruce let loose, Thor could almost imagine some of the Hulk’s rage in his mischievous smirks, and the way that he knew Thor’s body enough to leave him gasping, panting, a needy mess.

Bruce licked along the underside of his length, finding the spot that had Thor seeing stars and emitting tiny bolts of energy. Still, the cuffs did not give. His wrists ached a little from how hard he was pulling, but they stood firm.

“Please…” 

Bruce popped off of him with an obscene sound. “I thought you never begged,” he said with a laugh, bringing up an old conversation, one where Thor had bragged about his stamina. “If I recall correctly, and I do, because I have a fantastic memory, you said  _ I never give in. I never beg. I keep going.”  _

“Okay, I may have exaggerated a bit,” Thor managed through a breathy moan. 

“I wanna hear you.”

Thor’s begging became absolutely obscene as Bruce delved back down. As much as the mouth on him drove him mad, Bruce’s hands did just as fine work. Bruce stroked his inner thigh reverently, using a firm grasp on his ass to draw him closer. He yelled like a madman.

“Gods, Bruce, I love you. Please!”

“What was that?” Bruce pulled off of his cock again to speak and continued to stroke him leisurely.

“Please? Please, please!”

“Come for me baby.”

When Thor came, the bed creaked, and he was pretty sure that electricity flooded the air, but the restraints did not give in. A shudder passed through his body. When he came down, he was panting, his arms still bound firmly over his head. He muttered to himself and tried to catch his breath. “You’re wonderful,” he managed after a moment where he could barely speak.

The blindfold was then removed, and Thor looked up at his arms.

“Hey, they worked.”

Bruce laughed, smiling brilliantly. “Test number thirteen is a success.”


End file.
